denkoldekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Born on the Fourth of July (Michelle og Julie)
thumb|http://www.impawards.com/1989/born_on_the_fourth_of_july.html Indledning 1900-tallet er i høj grad præget af krig, død og ødelæggelse for USA. Først var der 1. Verdenskrig og kun kort tid efter 2. Verdenskrig. Derefter Den Kolde Krig med USA's oprustning mod kommunisme og i frygt for Rusland. Herunder Vietnam-krigen der varede fra 1950'erne og helt frem til slutningen af 70'erne. Og undervejs mange flere store som små borgerkrige og uroligheder. Men særligt Vietnam-krigen satte præg på det amerikanske samfund, såvel psykisk hos den enkelte borger som sociologisk for samfundet som én samlet nation. Nationen var splittet i to, og dette gik særligt ud over ”de tydelige beviser” fra krigen, de hjemvendte Vietnam-veteraner. Selvom mange anså krigen i Vietnam som helt nødvendig for at bevare USA’s magtposition i et bipolært system, så skiftede denne holdning gradvist, da befolkningen efterhånden fik kendskab til realiteterne. Soldaterne drog ud med en stærk overbevisning om, at de gjorde deres fædreland og landsmænd en stor tjeneste, som den siddende regering lod sig forlyde med, men vendte hjem til et splittet samfund, som afskyede og vendte Vietnam-veteranerne ryggen. Det psykiske og sociologiske aspekt fremhæves i flere af de antikrigsfilm, som blev indspillet i 1980’erne. Instruktøren Oliver Stone’s ”Born on the Fourth of July” er et af de mere realistiske og virkelighedsnære eksempler på en sådan film. Analyse af Vietnamfilmen ”Born on the Fourth of July” Redegørelse thumb|http://www.bfi.org.uk/education/teaching/disability/treatment/commercial/men.html ”Born on the Fourth of July” er en antikrigsfilm, som handler om Ron Kovic og hans liv, der er præget af flere krige, men særligt Vietnamkrigen (1960-1980). Kovic er født på Amerikas nationaldag den 4. juli i år 1946. Hans familie er meget religiøs, og han har 3 søskende. Han er som barn fascineret af veteranerne fra 2. Verdenskrig, som bliver hyldet under 4. juli-paraden, der hvert år på hans fødselsdag marcherer gennem byen. Gennem Kovic ungdom er han utrolig aktiv - rent fysisk. Han dyrker brydning på eliteplan og er meget disciplineret og seriøs i sin træning. Han tager derfor også sine nederlag yderst personlige. Så da nationen har brug for soldater til at tjene Amerika mod kommunismen i Vietnam, tøver Kovic ikke med at melde sig til marinekorpset. Hans forældre er bekymrede over denne beslutning, men deres svage protester preller af på deres søn, som ønsker at tjene sit land. Efter en periode med hård militærtræning bliver han sendt til et af brændpunkterne i Vietnam. Under en kaotisk konfrontation med de vietnamesiske styrker, hvor flere civile bliver dræbt af de amerikanske soldater, sker der et fatalt uheld: Kovic skyder og dræber en af sine unge soldaterkammerater. Senere ved et andet opgør mod vietnameserne bliver Kovic selv ramt og transporteret til et yderst uhumsk veteranhospital. Han er blevet lam fra brystet og ned, og han tilbringer lang tid på hospitalet med genoptræning og kæmper for at beholde sine ben. Dette lykkedes, og han bliver endelig genforenet med sin familie, naboer og gamle venner. Men det er ikke let for Kovic og de andre veteraner at vende tilbage til det amerikanske samfund. Befolkningens utilfredshed med Vietnam-krigen og regeringens måde at håndtere situationen på gør det svært for veteranerne at blive reintegreret i samfundet. Kovic tager kontakt til sin barndomskæreste, Donna, som er et trofast medlem af antikrigsbevægelsen. Kovic får det værre og værre psykisk, han begynder at drikke, og da også hans familie vender ham ryggen – med lillebroderen og moderen i spidsen – slår det klik for ham. Han rejser til Mexico, hvor han havner i et mini-samfund af amerikanske krigsveteraner. Her lever mændene livet med mexicanske ludere og masser af sprut. Men Kovic bliver til sidst træt af det hele og vender tilbage til USA, hvor han melder sig ind i antikrigsbevægelsen. Sammen med denne voksende organisation er han med til flere demonstrationer og ender selv med at holde en stor tale imod Vietnam-krigen på vegne af bevægelsen. thumb|http://www.moviewallpapers.net/wallpaper/977/born-on-the-fourth-of-july.html Vietnam-krigen vækkede et enormt traume i USA’s befolkning. Det var der flere årsager til. For det første var den amerikanske befolkningen, splittet i to fløje: Højrefløjen mente, at krigen var nødvendig, da fjenden, dvs. nordvietnameserne, var en del af den kommunistiske fjende, der truede den amerikanske magtrolle i Østen. Et nederlag som man mente ville føre til en (i praksis ikke-eksisterende) dominoeffekt, hvor landene efter tur ville bøje sig for et kommunistisk styre. På venstrefløjen var man derimod kraftigt imod de amerikanske soldaters opførsel i Vietnam. Soldaterne blev sammenlignet med den fascistiske (nazistiske) invasionsstyrke fra 2. Verdenskrig, og det var denne fløj, som stod bag de mange antikrigsbevægelser gennem slut 60’erne og op gennem 1970’erne og 80’erne. Denne splittelse var et hårdt slag mod amerikanernes nationale selvforståelse som værende et land, der står sammen og er lige, frie og har en grundlæggende vindermentalitet. For det andet forstærkes dette traume, da krigen ender med et nederlag til amerikanerne. Nationsplittelsen ses tydeligt i filmen ”Born on the Fourth of July”: Allerede som lille dreng er hovedpersonen Ron Kovic fascineret af at lege soldater i krig. Dette vises allerede i filmens anslag, hvor han sammen med nogle venner løber rundt i en skov og leger soldater. Han anser, særligt efter at have set dem hyldet under 4. juli-paraden og ligesom resten af den amerikanske befolkning, krigsveteranerne fra 2. Verdenskrig, som nationale helte. Denne indstilling er nok den afgørende for, at Kovic melder sig som soldat i marinekorpset, da han er kun 19 år gammel. Der er dog også en anden, mere psykologisk faktor, som er gældende for denne beslutning: Gennem hans ungdom har han gået til brydning på eliteplan og er tæt på at opnå vinde et wrestling-mesterskab. Træningen har dermed været virkelig hård, og man får tydeligt fornemmelsen af dens militæragtige præg. Da han taber mesterskabsfinalen, tager han det som et stort personligt nederlag. Hans skuffelse og den nære families skinner tydeligt igennem, og det fornemmes klart, at han har følelsen af at have svigtet sine forældre, venner og familie. Ved at melde sig til soldatertjeneste kan han kompensere for dette svigt og gøre hele sin nation, inklusiv sin familie og venner, stolt (igen). Men krigen er ikke helt så lige til og "idyllisk", som Kovic et eller andet sted har forestillet sig den. Scenen, hvor de meget unge, amerikanske soldater er i nærkamp med de vietnamesiske styrker, viser den ekstremt kaotiske og farlige situation, som soldaterne befinder sig midt i. Scenen er både sørgmodig, fuldkommen kaotisk og barsk, og allerede her – kun ca. 40 minutter inde i filmen – får man et meget tydeligt billede af, hvor absurd denne krig fremstår. Det understreges med de efterfølgende scener i nærkampe, hvor der skydes på alt, hvad der rører sig, og ingen har det fulde overblik over situationerne. Tusindvis af unge, uskyldige amerikanere må lade livet for at kæmpe for deres land og ideologi. Men dette er ikke hovedpointen med disse scener. Den brutale måde, hvorpå vietnameserne bliver slagtet, civile såvel som kampklædte, kvinder og børn, får seeren til at væmmes over hele denne absurditet. Man spørger sig selv gang på gang, hvad pokker de har gang i? Og det gøres ikke bedre, da Kovic, der ved et uheld har dræbt en af sine soldaterkammerater, melder dette til sin kampleder: For det første har Kovic uhyrlig svært ved at få det sagt, og generalen bliver ved med at mislede ham i sine forsøg på at sætte ord på den forfærdelige begivenhed. Da det endelig lykkes Kovic at skære i gennem, afviser generalen ham blankt og opfører sig pludseligt truende. Kovic har ikke dræbt en af sine kammerater, han er bare forvirret og psykisk påvirket, slut. Punktum. Netop denne scene er vigtig for forståelsen af, hvordan de øverstkommanderende var blevet instrueret af regeringen derhjemme til at håndtere krigen, og dermed fornemmes regeringens rolle i krigen. Kampscenerne som omtalt ovenfor spiller også en rolle for Kovic psykiske udvikling gennem filmen. Som nævnt melder han sig til militæret fuldt overbevist om, at det er det rette at gøre. Han er stærkt præget af tidspunktets pro-krigsholdning, og også mange af hans venner er tilbøjelige til at tale stærkt for at deltage i krigen. Det er en pligt at tjene sit land, og man gør det med oprejst pande. Kovic udtaler endda, at han er villig til at dø for sit land. Kovic er også bærer af holdningen i militæret om, at det ikke er en krig mod vietnameserne, men en krig mod ideologien kommunisme, som vietnameserne er bærerne af. Men krigen har sin indflydelse på hans psyke. Under indlæggelsen på veteranhospitalet ser man, hvor forfærdelige konsekvenser krigen har på de tapre soldater. Her befinder de nedbrudte sjæle sig. Det er også bemærkelsesværdigt, hvor dårligt i stand hospitalet er. Det er ikke ligefrem en luksusferie at blive behandlet og plejet efter, at man har ofret sig for nationen. Men Kovic er stærk og determineret efter at kunne gå igen, hvilket viser hans enorme viljestyrke. Men han ender i rullestol efter at være faldet under genoptræningen. Viljestyrken lider dog et enormt knæk, da han vender hjem til sit barndomshjem. Stemningen er trykket, da han ankommer til kvarteret og bliver taget imod af familie og gamle venner og naboer. Særligt hans lidt ekstra religiøse mor reagerer meget stærkt. Man fornemmer allerede her modviljen mod krigen og veteranerne. Dette udspiller sig endnu tydeligere under middagen, hvor Kovic’s lillebror tilkendegiver sin stærke antikrigsholdning. Kovic holder stædigt fast i sin overbevisning og forsøger at nedgøre broderen ved at sige, at han er en skuffelse over for sit fædreland. Men det preller af på broderen. Kovic får sværere og sværere ved at holde fast i sit heltemodige syn på krigen og sig selv pga. den stigende modstand i befolkningen. Det kulminerer med scenerne fra den 4. juli-parade samme år, som han er kommet hjem. Kovic deltager selv i paraden. Folk kigger misbilligende på veteranerne, og da Kovic skal holde en tale for byens indbyggere, bryder han psykisk sammen til lyden af en helikopter. Denne scene viser tydeligt de psykiske og samfundsmæssige konsekvenser af Vietnam-krigen. Soldaterne er fuldstændig psykisk nedbrudte, men da de vender hjem til deres ellers trygge rammer, bliver de ikke hjulpet videre i livet. Tværtimod, de bliver udstødt. Men Kovic psykiske rejse er endnu ikke slut. Han begynder at drikke, og efter et verbalt sammenstød med sin moder bliver han smidt ud hjemmefra. Så han beslutter sig for at rejse til Mexico, hvor han havner midt i et mini-samfund af udstødte krigsveteraner. Her forsøger de sammen at finde et fast holdepunkt i livet, hvilket det amerikanske samfund ikke kan, eller rettere vil, give dem længere. Men Kovic finder ikke sig selv her. I stedet vender han efter et stykke tid atter hjem til USA for at blive en del af antikrigsbevægelsen, som hans barndomskæreste, Donna, introducerede ham for allerede før, han tog til Mexico. Dengang var han passiv med til demonstrationerne, og ikke medløber af kritikken. Men nu har samfundets holdning og hans egne erfaringer om krigens kaos og forfærdeligheder omvendt Kovic og fået ham til at indse, at Vietnam-krigen er fuldkommen unødvendig og aldeles absurd. Til allersidst i filmen stiller han sig således op (siddende i sin rullestol) og taler imod krigen foran en større forsamling af antikrigsbevægelsens medlemmer. Filmen giver et godt og realistisk indblik i, hvordan samfundet reagerede på veteranerne og krigen, hvis man sammenligner den med de nedenstående historiske kilder fra perioden. Det skyldes bl.a., at instruktøren, Oliver Stone, selv har været i det amerikanske marinekorps og kæmpet som Vietnam-soldat fra 1967-1968. Hans film bærer et tydeligt præg af krigens psykologiske skader, men også hans regeringskritiske aspekter skinner igennem. Selvom filmen er farvet af Stone's eget syn på Vietnamkrigen, så øger det troværdigheden, at filmen er en selvbiografi på Ron Kovic selv. Således er det ikke blot Stone's egne synspunkter, der kommer frem, men også Kovic's erfaringer og oplevelse af krigen og den efterfølgende tid. ”Born on the Fourth of July” er henvendt til især den amerikanske befolkning, hvem den søger at overbevise, at krigen var absurd og helt forkert. Tidspunktet, hvor filmen er indspillet på, er også afgørende for filmens fremstilling. Periodens film er præget af et opgør mod skammen, men også af de mere ”realistiske” anti-Vietnam-film. At den blev indspillet og havde premiere på netop dette tidspunkt er essentiel for forståelsen af dens popularitet, hvilket kan ses ud fra nedenstående anmeldelser. Anmeldelser "Born on the Fourth of July" blev modtaget i befolkningen med stor begejstring - såvel den amerikanske som i resten af verden. Den indtjente mere end §161 millioner på verdensplan og blev nomineret til otte, men vandt ”kun” to Oscars for ”Bedste Instruktør” og ”Bedste Klipning” i 1989. Nedenstående anmeldelser er dog fra efter årtusindeskiftet, men de giver stadig et indblik i folkets enorme begejstring. Alle er fra IMDb's hjemmeside, her det præcise link: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096969/usercomments "Reality hurts" (4 February 2007 | by Anupam Satyasheel (United States). 8 out of 10 stars): "When you see a war veteran campaigning against the very war in which he was willing to die once, you begin to have second thoughts about the intent behind the war. Many Americans went deep into this deliberation when veterans like Ron Kovic went on record questioning the wisdom behind US's offensive against Vietnam. Regardless of historical outcome of the war, the question will haunt USA forever -was the Vietnam War a noble and just cause. Your answer could be anything depending upon your political and ideological preferences, but the reality of thousands who lost their lives and limbs continues to hurt." "Haunting and disturbing, but ultimately redemptive" (23 October 2003. Author: Dennis Littrell (dalittrell@yahoo.com) from SoCal. 10 out of 10 stars): "Of course, as usual, Oliver Stone's political message weighed heavily upon his artistic purpose. Straight-laced conservatives will find his portrait of America one-sided and offensive and something they'd rather forget. But I imagine that the guys who fought in Vietnam and managed to get back somehow and see this movie, will find it redemptive. Certainly to watch Ron Kovic, just an ordinary Joe who believed in his country and the sentiments of John Wayne movies and comic book heroics, go from a depressed, enraged, drug-addled waste of a human being to an enlightened, focused, articulate, and ultimately triumphant spokesman for the anti-war movement, for veterans, and the disabled was wonderful to see. As Stone reminds us, Kovic really did become the hero that his misguided mother dreamed he would be. No other Vietnam war movie haunts me like this one. There is something about coming back less than whole that is worse than not coming back at all that eats away at our consciousness. And yet in the end there is here displayed the triumph of the human will and a story about how a man might find redemption in the most deplorable of circumstances." ""You can take your Vietnam and shove it up your ass". Stone's 2nd best film to date" (20 November 2001. Author: doctorlightning from United States. 10 out of 10 stars): "In making the big theme of the picture Kovic and his feeling on the war, Stone depicts his journey excellently by showing his desire to be in it, his confusion afterwards, his eventual hatred and then placement in being against the war all the while still being a patriot. Not only does it work as a saga/war movie, but also as a 180 degree change tale. Must, must see for all Stone fans and for anybody who wants to see what Cruise can actually do with proper direction and script." Kilder Kilde: ”Lydighed og Vietnamkrigen” Den amerikanske socialpsykolog Stanley Milgram er kendt for sit såkaldte Milgram-eksperiment, hvor han testede og undersøgte den generelle tiltro til autoriteter, når individet blev udsat for en række krævende opgaver. Denne ekspertise benyttede han efterfølgende til at søge at forklare de amerikanske soldaters handlinger i Vietnam og de tilhørende konsekvenser for deres psyke. Han deler sin undersøgelse op i tre grundlæggende teser, der har været afgørende for de handlinger, veteranerne har udført under krigen, hhv. uddannelsen, fjendebilledet og krigszonen. Selve kilden er bygget op som en rapport, hvor konklusionerne på hans undersøgelser og refleksionerne sammenholdes systematisk. Disse videnskabelige og sociologiske konklusioner kan benyttes til at vurdere troværdigheden af filmen Born on the Fourth of July, der er analyseret ovenfor. Milgram beskriver militæruddannelsesområdet som værende et sted fysisk adskilt fra det resterende samfund. Her nedbrydes ifølge ham alle rester af individualiteten og selvstændigheden hos individet, hvorfor soldaten indlæres specifikke normer og discipliner, som han nu skal rette sig efter. I Born on the Fourth of July beskrives disse bl.a. rekrutteringer til Vietnamkrigen som værende ret centralt i forbindelse med uddannelsesforløbet, hvor de unge mænd får disse pro-værdier indlært. Stanley Milgram skriver, at ”målet er disciplin og at skabe en synlig udtryksform for individets underkastelse under organisationen”. Herved får han indirekte konkluderet, at de virkelige syndere i Vietnam-krigen er autoriteterne (jf. hans eksperiment) og regeringen, der fra start af har villet sende de unge mænd af sted. På træningslejrene blev mændene robotiserede, og der opstod samtidig en internaliseret accept af den militære autoritet som altafgørende. Den samme konklusion forekommer i Born on the Fourth of July, hvor Ron Kovic identitet nærmest atomiseres i takt med indlæringen af de skildrede normer i militæret, og hvor han herved lærer at adlyde sine overordnede. Den anden tese, som Milgram fremsætter i sin artikel, er, at fjendebilledet, som soldaterne får indprentet undervejs, er med til at gøre, at ”situationen defineres på en måde, som får grusomme og umenneskelige handlinger til at forekomme berettigede”. Fjenden tilhørte en anden race, og vietnameserne blev i reglen omtalt som såkaldte gooks, hvilket Milgram beskriver som en retfærdiggørelse af drabene på den asiatiske befolkning. Når autoriteterne således gjorde vietnameserne til laverestående mennesker uden behov for medfølelse, følte soldaterne ingen skyld. At regeringen samtidig omtalte dem som nationens fjender, og gjorde et stort nummer ud af, at deres land var i fare, hvis vietnameserne ikke blev udslettet, medførte samtidig, at fjendebilledet til den ukendte fjende forstærkedes. I filmen skildres det ligeledes, hvordan den asiatiske befolkning omtales som umenneskelige (jf. episoden efter massakren af landsbyen), og da Ron Kovic efterfølgende føler sig umådelig skyldig over at have dræbt civile, affærdiger han overordnede blot episoden og forsøger at få Kovic til at glemme den. Som tredje punkt, der ændrer soldaternes psyke, er ifølge Milgram krigszonen, som er den, der også i Born on the Fourth of July fylder utroligt meget for karakteren Ron Kovic. Dette gælder både i Vietnam, men også efter hjemkomsten, hvor han får flashbacks til krigssituationerne og hans fejltagelser i marken. Ifølge Milgram blev bevarelsen af disciplin en overlevelsesfaktor, og soldaten har igen ikke andet valg end at adlyde autoriteterne. Derfor opstod der en internaliseret basis for lydighed, hvor drabene foregik med det udgangspunkt, at det var for den retfærdige sags tjeneste; for at beskytte den amerikanske, exceptionalistiske befolkning mod den ydre fjende. At soldaterne ikke havde andet valg end at adlyde, forklarer Milgram, var fordi, de fik at vide at ordrene kom fra højeste sted. Igen er det regeringstoppen i USA, der bliver gjort til de virkelige syndere for drabene på (uskyldige) vietnamesiske mennesker. Kilden synes umiddelbart objektiv og saglig, hvor påstandene om hændelsesforløbet i Vietnam og de psykologiske følger understøttes af eksperimenter, refleksioner og yderligere indsigt fra andre teorier. Det amerikanske folk, hans ønskede modtager, havde ifølge ham behov for en sociologisk og entydig forklaring på de veteranernes aktioner. Dog bliver regeringen, som værende de autoritære kræfter i samfundet, automatisk gjort til syndere. Dette afspejler derfor ikke blot regeringens rolle i krigen og veteranernes senere problematikker med de udførte handlinger i Vietnamkrigen, men også den generelle modstand, der var til regeringens beslutninger. Troværdighedsmæssigt gør hans profession, erfaring og kendskab til de psykiske følger, at kilden samtidig kan benyttes til at belyse pålideligheden af den inddragede historiske fremstilling, Born on the Forth of July, og den generelt massive modstand mod krigen. Den undertone, der ligger i den indirekte dømmende fremstilling af de politiske beslutningers følger, er en typisk tidstendens: ”Listen over de umenneskelige handlinger, der blev begået af ganske almindelige amerikanere i Vietnamkrigen, er for lang til at blive opregnet i detaljer her”. Tendensen til ydermere at sætte fokus på veteranerne, deres efterfølgende psykiske tilstand og deres foregående handlinger i årene efter Vietnamkrigen afspejles i sociologien såvel som i litteraturen og filmverdenen. Den tidsmæssige repræsentativitet stemmer derfor godt overens med det restende samfunds holdninger til veteranerne. Derudover medvirker det faktum, at Milgram selv har været rekrutteret til Vietnam, til, at troværdigheden af hans refleksioner vedrørende selve krigszonen og lignende virker mere sandfærdig. Til gengæld kan hans egen deltagelse medføre, at eksperimentets konklusion om autoriteternes skyld og fejhed, er mindre troværdig. Dette skyldes, at han kan have et personligt behov for at fralægge sig ansvaret for eventuelle egne uretfærdigt-begåede handlinger under krigen. Derfor kan kilden grundlæggende bruges til at (1) illustrere den holdningsændring, der skete i forbindelse med krigens fremtog, (2) validere filmens skildringer i forbindelse med militæruddannelse, fjendebilledet og krigszonen, og (3) beskrive de psykologiske og sociologiske konsekvenser for veteranerne i årene efter krigen. Kilde: Vietnam-veteranerne efter krigen Følgende kilder handler om, hvordan tre marinsoldater oplevede hjemkomsten fra Vietnam. I stedet for at blive modtage med hyldest, som deres fædre efter Anden Verdenskrig, vendte samfundet dem ryggen, hvorfor mange Vietnam-soldater efter hjemkomsten fik problemer med at blive re-integreret i det amerikanske samfund. De tre marinesoldaters beretninger er nedskrevet i slutningen af 1970’erne. Forklaringerne og udledningerne er fortalt med en vis subjektivitet og dybdegående refleksion, der derfor er værd at tage med i troværdighedsbetragtningen. Veteranerne søger tillid, identifikation og støtte fra deres modtagere i den amerikanske befolkning. Første marinesoldat ”Jeg faldt tilbage i mit gamle nabolag og intet havde forandret sig. Det var de samme mennesker i den samme situation med den samme mentalitet. Tiden har stået stille for dem. Det var, som om jeg aldrig var taget af sted”. Soldaten er blevet et produkt af krigen og dens følger, og passer ikke længere ind i det samfund, som han før var en integreret del af. Samtidig er hans livssyn – efter at have deltaget i krigen – blevet forskruet: ”Det civile liv er noget lort. Man begår en fejltagelse, og ingen dør af det. Alletiders. Det er virkelig svært at hidse sig op over hvad der foregår her”. Adrenalin-kicket er blevet en integreret del af hans tankegang og væremåde og uden dette, kan han ikke fungere. Han beskriver, hvordan han har været afskåret fra omverdenen og nu ingen substans har i livet. Tolv år efter hans tilbagevenden, har han stadig ikke udrettet noget og er traumatiseret af Vietnamkrigen. Anden marinesoldat Denne soldat fortæller om den holdningsændring, der var sket i det amerikanske samfund, men som marinesoldaterne ikke kendte til, før de var vendt hjem: ”’Hvordan har du det med at dræbe alle de uskyldige mennesker?’ spørger kvinden lige ud i luften”. Det amerikanske samfunds manglende anerkendelse af soldaternes handlinger medfører, at de blev behandlet som syndebukke for den forfejlede amerikanske politik i Vietnam. Det er denne problematik som både ovennævnte kilde Lydighed og Vietnamkrigen og den realistiske anti-Vietnamfilm Born on the Fourth of July også skildrer. Den efterfølgende fuldstændige destruerede psyke bliver produktet af denne skyld: ”Jeg var for glad for at være hjemme til at lade mig det (red.: kommentarerne fra folk efter hjemsendelsen) genere mig. Men nu gør det”. Tredje marinesoldat Den tredje marinesoldat i uddraget beskriver den tomhed og forræderiske adfærd, som han føler, at det resterende samfund udviste: ”Vi blev dolket i ryggen af hæren, mens vi var i hæren. Vi blev dolket i ryggen, da vi kom tilbage til De Forenede Stater af fredsfolkene. Vi blev dolket i ryggen af præsident Nixon. Han vrøvler. Henry Kissinger taler om fred og om at afslutte krigen. Det er alt sammen noget sludder”. Den fremmedgørelse, han oplever, er (på samme måde som i de andre kilder) lig den skildrede følelse, som Ron Kovic oplever efter hjemkomsten. Marinesoldaten fortæller desuden, hvordan han på nationaldagen den 4. juli hører fyrværkeri, som får ham til at tænke tilbage på hans tid i Vietnam. Meget lig karakteren Ron Kovic er han også blevet følsom for støj og pludselige skud. Modsat de andre beretninger, drømte denne soldat sig tilbage til Nam, magten og kampen, fordi han føler, at denne krig nu er hans eneste tilhørsforhold til omverdenen, hans eneste faste holdepunkt. Destruering af de amerikanske marinesoldaters psyke, som den er udtrykt i Born on the Fourth of July, er derfor (med skildringen af Ron Kovic’ nedbrudt indre pga. samfundet fremmedgørelse og brutaliteten i Vietnam) valideret. Vietnamkrigen i perspektiv: Menneskerettigheder Den amerikanske exceptionalisme fik et alvorligt knæk under Vietnamkrigen, da pressen begyndte at vise makabre, rædselsvækkende billeder og optagelser fra krigens ikke-censurerede sider. De menneskerettigheder, som USA gennem århundrede havde pralet med blev blandt befolkningen gjort til skamme og resulterede i det ovennævnte had til Vietnam-soldaterne, som florerede i årene efter Vietnamkrigen. Forargelsen og væmmelsen over soldaternes handlinger bevirkede at den amerikanske befolkning kunne plante skylden et sted. Litteraturliste Frederiksen, Peter: "Vietnam - Fra Drage til Tiger", s. 88-89, tekst 35: "Lydighed og Vietnamkrigen" (http://www.systime.dk/ungdomsuddannelser/samtidshistorie/vietnam-fra-drage-til-tiger.html) Kildevurdering: Kilden er skrevet af en psykolog, Stanley Milgram, der forklarer de psykologiske aspekter bag soldaternes opførsel i og efter hjemkomsten fra Vietnam. Den bruges bl.a. til at belyse Regeringens rolle, men særligt årsagerne til soldaternes opførsel i Vietnam. Ydermere belyser den fra et objektivt synspunkt, hvordan soldaterne forsvarede deres handlinger efter krigen. Frederiksen, Peter: "Vietnam - Fra Drage til Tiger", s. 97-99, tekst 38: "Vietnam-veteranerne efter krigen" (http://www.systime.dk/ungdomsuddannelser/samtidshistorie/vietnam-fra-drage-til-tiger.html) Kildevurdering: Kilden er beretninger om tre marinesoldaters hjemkomst fra Vietnam skrevet af soldaterne selv i slutningen af 1970'erne. Den bruges til at understøtte filmen "Born on the Fourth of July"'s troværdighed. Filmen, ”Born on the Fourth of July”, er instrueret af Oliver Stone og havde premiere i 1989. Det er en biografi baseret på historien om den ivrige, determinerede Vietnam-soldat ved navn Ron Kovic. Filmen bruges til at give et indblik i de psykiske skader og krigen og samfundets holdning. Tonen er karakteriseret af Stones regeringskritiske holdninger, og filmen er typisk for tidsperiodens form for ”realistiske” antikrigsfilm. http://da.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Stone http://da.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%B8dt_den_4._juli http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096969/usercomments http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opposition_to_the_U.S._involvement_in_the_Vietnam_War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Stone http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/born_on_the_fourth_of_july/ http://www.emu.dk/gym/fag/hi/inspiration/didakt05/hemtag.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StpaVRg98Qs (filmen på youtube)